peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 June 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-06-18 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well, hello to you again. On Saturday night, the John Peel Roadshow emptied the pockets of an audience at the Paddock, Harpole, outside Northampton, and the record most requested there was the Specials' 'Gangsters.' We have a session from the band tonight, plus the debut on the programme of Wayne County & The Electric Chairs. Also, a generous sprinkling of records, the playing of which helps make us disc jockeys stars in our own right (something wrong here, I think). Anyway, here's Sid." *Bands playing at the Roadshow were Coil, Sincere Americans, Disco Zombies and Bauhaus. (Presumably the gig was one of four punk nights hosted by the Peel at the venue.http://www.northamptonchron.co.uk/news-features/When-anarchy-ruled-the-UK.1449061.jp). *The file from the Hinton Box duplicates some of the tracks here and continues to the news, but in (somewhat subfusc) stereo. These are marked with a §. Sessions *Specials, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1979-05-23. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *Wayne County & The Electric Chairs, one and only session. Recorded 1979-06-11. Three of the four tracks were released on the 1996 compilation cd "Let Your Backbone Slip!" (RPM Records). 'C4' remains officially unreleased. Tracklisting *Sex Pistols: 'C'mon Everybody (7")' (Virgin) *Specials: 'Gangsters' (Peel Session) *Generation X: 'Trying For Kicks (7"-Fridays Angels)' (Chrysalis) (JP: 'Certainly livelier than most of the stuff the band have done lately.') *Idols: 'Girl That I Love (7"-You)' (Ork) *Mystery Girls: 'Famous Men (7"-Sounds Like The Mystery Girls)' (Strange) *Wayne County & The Electric Chairs: 'Midnight Pal' (Peel Session) § *Siouxsie & The Banshees: 'Playground Twist (7")' § *Heartbreakers: 'I Love You' *Junior Delgado: 'Love Tickles Like Magic (12")' (Greensleeves) *Vice Creems: 'Like A Tiger (7"-Danger Love)' (Zig Zag) *Specials: 'Monkey Man' (Peel Session) § *Ted Nugent: Satisfied (LP-State Of Shock)' (Epic) *Wire: 'A Question Of Degree (7")' (Harvest) § *Wayne County & The Electric Chairs: 'Waiting For The Marines' (Peel Session) § *B-52's: '6060-842 (LP-The B-52's)' (Island) :(JP: 'Not as extravagantly over the top as Rock Lobster, but still a good laff, I think.') *Attentat: 'Död Bland Dom Döda (Dead Amongst The Dead) (7"-Ge Fan I Mej)' (Rykkman) *Zero Zero: 'Chinese Boys (7")' (Interference) *Sham 69: 'Hersham Boys (7")' (Polydor) *Cure: 'Boys Don't Cry (7")' (Fiction) :(JP: 'Middle-aged DJs certainly do from time to time.') *Specials: 'Too Much Too Young' (Peel Session) § Peel seems surprised by the brevity of this, since the LP version was much longer. *Santiago Jimenez: 'Viva Seguine (LP - Norteno Accordion 2)' (Folk Lyric) *Wayne County & The Electric Chairs: 'C4' (Peel Session) § *Barry Andrews: 'Bring On The Alligators (7"-Town And Country)' (Virgin) *Visitors: 'One Line (7"-Electric Heat)' (Deep Cuts) *Raincoats: 'Fairytale In The Supermarket (7")' (Rough Trade) *Steel Pulse: 'Biko's Kindred Lament (LP-Tribute To The Martyrs)' (Island) *Bobby Henry: 'Soho Sad Show (7")' (A&M / Oval) *Dangerous Rhythm: 'Disco Dilemma (7"-Just A Little Drink)' (Red Rag Recordings) *Specials: 'Concrete Jungle' (Peel Session) § *Wayne County & The Electric Chairs: 'Berlin' (Peel Session) § *Protex: 'I Can't Cope (7")' (Polydor) § :(JP (giving a rundown of the next day's Radio 1 delights): 'At 8 o'clock Andy Peebles of course, featuring Supercharge, Eddie & The Hot Rods, and from Sheffield Def Leppard, whose record you may have heard on these programmes once or twice, and not played, as it said in Sounds last week, reluctantly either. Was it reluctantly? Some such word, anyway. Tomorrow afternoon I'm going to a wine-tasting, so you may easily find that Andy Peebles is doing this programme, but if I make it, I shall be introducing a session by Punishment Of Luxury. Until then, goodnight.') § *''(midnight news: signing of the Salt Treaty)'' § File ;Name *a) 1979-06-18 John Peel Radio 1.flac *b) BH002 JP 1979-06-18 Side B *c) 1979-06-18 John Peel Radio 1 DB086+DB087 ;Length *a) 01:59:03 *b) 00:39:48 *c) 01:59:45 ;Other *a) File created from T094 and T095 of the 400 Box. Complete show apart from short gaps for tape flips. *b) File created from BH002 Side B. Many thanks to Colin and Brian. *c) File created from DB086 and DB087 of the Derby Box. ;Available *a) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?1gatqipomtj or http://sharebee.com/28d08ff3 *b) Mooo *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1979 Category: Peel shows Category:400 Box Category: Available online Category: Shared Category:Hinton Box